


Just A Dream

by rachipoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Army Dean, Babies, College, Domestic Winchesters, Fluff, Military Dean, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Nurse Jessica, Reader-Insert, Romance, Veterinarian Sam, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: I, in no way, truly know exactly how the military works but I've tried my best to base things off of what I've seen or heard. I apologize profusely for any potential inaccuracies! Thanks for reading! xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way, truly know exactly how the military works but I've tried my best to base things off of what I've seen or heard. I apologize profusely for any potential inaccuracies! Thanks for reading! xoxo

"Jess, hurry up! We're gonna be late," you shout from the bathroom as you swipe some mascara onto your lashes.

"I'm almost ready!" Jess shouts back from her bedroom down the hall.

You know she's lying. Jess, your roommate and best friend, is  _always_ late. You're not far ahead of her though, so you're almost always late together. Tonight you and Jess are going out with Sam, her boyfriend. You and Sam met at school and have been friends for a couple of years, and you're the one who set him and Jess up together. Tonight's outing is to celebrate everyone's graduation from college. You look in the floor-to-ceiling mirror on the bathroom wall with a small smirk. For the last little while you all had been so busy that you and Jess always found yourselves wearing sweatpants and comfy t-shirts all day every day, not a trace of makeup on your faces, and hair in a messy bun. Now, its nice to look in the mirror and see yourself somewhat dressed up. You're wearing your best pair of jeans and a nice flowing black top, paired with black leather ankle boots that have a fairly high chunky heel on them. Your h/c hair is curled and you have on some makeup with an eye look that makes your e/c eyes pop.

"Y/N, how's this?" Jess calls from the hall now.

You pop out of the bathroom to look at her outfit. She's chosen a short white dress that fits like a glove, paired with tan sandal wedges. Her golden hair cascades over shoulders in soft curls and her makeup, like yours, is quite simple. She looks gorgeous, as usual, and you tell her so. The two of you share a warm smile and then hustle out the door, grabbing your purses on the way. You hop into your compact little car and speed out of the parking lot of your apartment complex, knowing you're already late. Jess looks you over and says you look great. You thank her with a grin as she cranks the music. You both belt out the words to every song for the entirety of the 15 minute drive to your destination. 

You arrive at a pub called Gabe's (one you frequent on your rare nights out) and hurry through the door with Jess close behind. The place is packed and you have to search the dimly lit space for a bit before you find Sam seated in a corner.  He spots you and waves with his classic friendly smile. You take Jess' hand weave through groups of people to reach your friend, your shoes catching on the sticky floor every now and again.

"Hey, guys," Sam says with another smile as he stands to hug you and kiss Jess.

Sam is very, very tall so he has to stoop a bit to kiss his girlfriend, which you've always found quite cute. You all slide into the booth, Sam and Jess on one side and you across from them. Sam grins at both of you and slides a glass in your direction and one in Jess'.

"I ordered your drinks 'cause I knew you guys would be late," Sam grins.

"Her fault," you and Jessica state in unison, pointing at each other. Sam simply laughs.

You excuse yourself to the bathroom, realizing you forgot to pee before you left the apartment. You push your way to the bathroom and sigh in relief when you see there's no line. You pee and check your reflection as you wash your hands. As you walk back out into the crowded pub you're elbowed in the shoulder. 

"Sorry, cutie," a drunk guy exclaims, "didn't see you there."

"It's fine, no harm," you reassure as you begin to walk away in the direction of your friends.

The guy places his hand on your shoulder. "What's a cute girl like you doing alone here? Don't you have a boyfriend, honey?" he slurs, getting closer to you than necessary, breath tickling your ear.

"Not interested," you say firmly as you slide his fingers off your shoulder.

"So you don't have a boyfriend then? That is good news," he says with a gross grin, sliding his hand back onto your shoulder.

An arm slides around your shoulders from the other side, accompanied by a firm and deep voice like gravel on silk. "As a matter of fact, she does have a boyfriend."

"Oh..sorry man," the drunk guy says, slinking away.

You turn your head, expecting to see a face, but instead you find yourself staring at a chest. This guy isn't quite at Sam's level, but he's tall. You look up and gaze upon a face so beautiful it leaves you speechless for a moment. Green eyes, chiseled jaw, full lips, and a sprinkling of freckles on slightly bronzed skin.

You blink and clear your throat. "Um, thank you," you say as he takes his arm off your shoulders. You want him to put it back, which is ridiculous.

"No problem. Guys like that are the worst," the stranger says.

You nod, still awestruck. The stranger smiles and damn it if it isn't the most amazing thing you've ever seen. You grin in return and his perfect pink lips widen even further, his white smile even more mesmerizing.

"Uh, I'm Dean," he says, extending his hand.

"Y/N," you reply, taking his hand and feeling a spark run up your arm. "Did you feel that?"

Dean cocks his head to the side. "Feel what?" he asks.

Oh my God. Did you really just ask him if he felt that?

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I'm...oh jeez I'm still holding your hand. Sorry!" you mumble, releasing your grip. Holy crap you're being a moron.

He grins again and you think to yourself that you'd act like an idiot every second if it meant you could see that smile again. Then you're realize you're staring so you avert your eyes to the dirty floor. You hear Dean chuckling slightly and you look up to see what it looks like, then you're caught up in the sight of him. You stare at him, open-mouthed. Attractive, surely.

"Wow okay, so I'm just gonna head back to my friends now. It was nice to meet you, Dean."

"You too, Y/N."

"And thanks again," you say, chancing a look up at him. 

He winks and you stride away before you disintegrate on the spot. You glance behind you in time to see him disappear into the crowded area at the bar. You hustle back to your table and plop into the red leather booth seat.

"That was a long bathroom break," Jess says from across the table.

You take a swig of your drink. "Yeah, some drunk dude was trying to hit on me and this other guy pretended to be my boyfriend so drunky would leave me alone."

Jess perks up from where she's leaning against Sam's shoulder and she releases his hand to grab onto both of yours. "Oh, Y/N, was he cute?!"

"Jess, he was like a Greek God or something. Beautiful isn't usually a word I use to describe men but it's what comes to mind when I think of him," you say dreamily.

Jess wiggles in her seat and her 'matchmaker' expression slides into place. "Go find him! Ask him out."

"Nah," you shrug.

Jess frowns. "C'mon, you haven't dated anyone since-"

"I know," you say quickly. "I'm just not ready."

Jess holds your stare for a few moments before saying with her eyes that she'll drop the issue for now. You nod.

Sam clears his throat. "Um, Y/N I hope you don't mind, but I invited my brother out with us tonight." 

"He's home?" you ask in surprise.

Sam shakes his head. "Just visiting. He's got a week before he ships off again."

"Well of course I don't mind, Sam. I'm excited to meet him!" you say with a smile.

Sam's older brother is in the army and he rarely comes home. Jess has only met him once. You've never met him in the few years you've known Sam, and Sam doesn't really like to talk about. He's told you that he and his brother have always been really close, and from what you understand he basically raised him after their parents passed away. You think Sam doesn't talk about it because its too painful. You couldn't imagine what it would be like if your sister was at risk of dying every day, you wouldn't be able to bear it. It makes you feel incredibly sad for Sam.

"So where is he?" you ask.

"He went to get a drink. You just missed him while you were gone, but he should be back soon," Sam replies.

You glance around the room and freeze when you see Dean in the crowd, walking straight to your table.

"That's him! That's the Greek God guy!" you whisper urgently.

"Him?" Jess asks, pointing at Dean. You nod.

" _Oh_." Sam says, lips parting into a sly smile.

Jess' lips part and laughter bubbles up from her chest. Your brows knit together. What the hell are they so giddy about? You're about to ask when something dawns on you. You dig through your mind, searching for the name of Sam's brother. Dean..his brother's name is Dean. Oh shit! 

"Y/N, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Y/N," Sam introduces as Dean approaches your booth.

"The  _God_ is your brother!" you blurt. A blush is creeping up from your neck.

Sam and Jess giggle and a chuckle escapes Dean's lips.

"Nice to meet you again, Y/N," Dean says with a smile.

You grin sheepishly, and then he winks at you and you nearly faint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I sit?" Dean asks, motioning to your side of the booth.

"Oh! Yeah, of course," you say, sliding over closer to the wall with the peeling green paint.

Dean sits down with his beer and smirks at you."So I'm a God, huh?"

You roll your eyes and feel your face heat up. He laughs and you try to hold back a smile, but you fail and you break out into a giddy grin. You glance away from Dean to see Sam and Jess watching you with narrowed eyes and knowing smiles. You can practically see the matchmaking wheels turning in their heads. You widen your eyes at them in exasperation and Jess sticks out her tongue, but you see that they momentarily stop their inner scheming. 

"Let's toast to you guys graduating college," Dean says, holding his drink up.

You all clink your glasses together. 

"And to Dean coming home to visit," Jess adds.

You all say cheers and bump your drinks together again before drinking.

"So what do you guys all have planned?" Dean asks. "I know Sam here is gonna save some animals, but what about you girls?"

"I've got sort of an internship for nursing lined up, so there's still a bit more for me to learn," Jess explains.

Dean nods, looking genuinely interested. "Oh man, you and Sam are like a medical power couple." Dean grins and Jess returns it fondly, then his eyes turn to you. "How 'bout you, Y/N?"

"I'm interning at a newspaper in town for the summer and then we'll see where it goes from there," you say.

"So you want to be a journalist?"

"Maybe for a while. I really want to be a fiction writer, but you can't exactly find an internship for that around here. Journalism is pretty cool too though, so maybe I'll do both," you say with a shrug.

Dean nods thoughtfully. "What kind of stuff do you like to write?"

You tell him about the few short stories you've written as well as the few articles you wrote for the college paper. Then you tell him about the novella you've been working on, full of horror and suspense stories.

"That's awesome. Horror is my favourite, so I'll have to read some of those sometime," Dean says, sounding genuine.

"Yeah? You'd want to?" you ask.

"Yeah!" Dean says with a lopsided grin.

That's a new smile. Just as breathtaking as the rest.

"She's really good!" Jess pipes up.

You jump, temporarily forgetting that there are other people besides the man sitting beside you.

"Jess is right," Sam agrees.

"Well then I can't wait to read something," Dean says.

You blush a little at the compliments. Thankfully the attention is taken off of you when a waitress clears her throat into the microphone on the small stage across the room. She announces that its time for karaoke and Jess jumps up, taking Sam with her.

"Have fun!" you call out after them.

Sam gives you a thumbs up as Jess pulls him onto the stage.

"Sam does karaoke!?" Dean exclaims.

"Only since he met Jess. They have a great time and they're a crowd favourite," you explain.

Dean barks a laugh. "My baby brother doing karaoke. This I gotta see."

You both turn your attention to the stage as the waitress announces the couple and the crowd cheers. Jess selects a Backstreet Boys song and Sam performs it dramatically along with her after only a moment's hesitation. You alternate between watching your friends and gazing at Dean while he watches the performance with a smile planted on his face. Sam and Jessica end their performance with a flourish and the crowd goes wild. You and Dean hoot and holler, clapping for the couple. Once the crowd settles down, Dean turns to you.

"They're really happy, huh?" he says, more a statement than a question. 

You nod. "They're the perfect couple."

"Good. I worry about him. I'm glad he's found someone that's right for him," Dean says.

"He's good. He's really good," you say gently, sensing he needed the confirmation.

"Thanks." Dean smiles softly, then he clears his throat. "So, are you going up?"

"Up there?" you ask, gesturing to the stage.

Dean nods.

"No way. Too much attention," you answer.

"Hm," Dean says simply.

You're about to ask him if he's going up when Sam and Jessica slide back into their side of the booth.

"So how were we?" Jess asks.

"Fabulous," you say with a grin. "The crowd loved it."

"Always happy to perform for our fans," she says with a dramatic toss of her hair, followed by a giggle.

You all laugh and the rest of the night is filled with joking and light questions. You've noticed that you've been unconsciously moving closer to Dean throughout the night. Earlier you were as close to the inside wall as you could get, but now your knee is touching his. You think about moving away but you stop yourself because if he didn't want to be this close  _he'd_ move away. You stay where you are and so does Dean. The crowd in the pub has thinned out and they're closing soon, so you all decide its probably time to go. You and Jess call for a cab to your place while Sam and Dean call for one to Sam's, which is in the opposite direction. You all drank a bit more than you anticipated, so it's not a time to be driving. Sam and Jess are talking and kissing goodbye when Dean pulls you aside. 

"I don't usually do this 'cause I know I won't be here long, but I can't leave without asking you out. Would you like to go out sometime this week?" he says suddenly.

" _Me_?" you ask.

"Well you're the only one here," Dean says with a chuckle.

"Yes, I'd love to," you finally choke out. You take his cellphone from his hand and put your number into it.

"Great, I'll call you," he says with a wink and a crooked smile before taking his phone back and getting into his taxi behind Sam.

You follow Jess into your cab and can't keep the smile from your face. A date with Dean Winchester. 

 


End file.
